War
by Lucy The Husky
Summary: Amy y Shadow tienen nuevos propositos. Estan en el proceso de crear el futuro que tanto desean y no es del todo bueno. La rutina los ataca y la falta de tiempo pone a prueba su amor. Pero lo peor esta por venir.Un Nuevo enemigo amenaza con desatar Una nueva Guerra. La verdadera pesadilla esta por comenzar.Lograran superarla?Secuela de Nightmare Arriba!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ohhhh! Si! No estan soñando! No estan alusinando! No no no! Nada de eso! Alfin ! Esta ingrata escritora a decidido postear la secuela de : Nightmare :D! Si no la has leido aun! Te recomiendo que lo hagas o ciertas escenas pareceran confusas! Y ya luego de tanto blablablah! Los dejo para que disfruten!**_

 **War**

 **Capitulo I**

Tiempo mas tarde luego de que Shadow y Amy se graduaran decidieron mudarse a la ciudad principal para que Amy pudiese estudiar en la universidad que tanto deseaba y Shadow unirse a los agentes de GUN. Vivian en el decimo piso de un gran edificio en el mismo centro de Station Square. Pero las cosas no iban tan bien como deseaban, ya que Amy tenia demasiado trabajo tanto de la universidad como de su empleo como secretaria y Shadow tenia cada vez mas entrenamientos que poner en practica lo que lo obligaba a tener que estar en la base por semanas o incluso meses. Por consiguiente , el restaurante que Shadow manejaba lo dejo a cargo de alguien mas.

Sonic se habia hecho novio de aquella ardilla llamada Sally y ella y Amy se volvieron muy amigas, y mas aun al estudiar en la misma institucion. Ya llevaban tres años estudiando y solo les restaba un año mas para terminar. Amy se graduaria como veterinaria , Sally enfermera y Sonic de entrenador profesional.

 **-0000000000000000000000-**

Se encontraban cenando en silencio mientras Amy hacia un trabajo en su computadora portatil y Shadow elaboraba estretegias para el combate en su mente. Aquello aunque no lo crean , era la hermosa rutina que llevaban dia a dia.

-Esto nos esta consumiendo…-Susurro con tristeza cerrando la computadora.

-Huh?- Fijo su vista seria en ella por unos breves segundos.

-Apenas y nos vemos y mira lo que hacemos! Esto no es lo que yo queria para nosotros cuando tomamos la decision de mudarnos.-Susurro observando como Shadow volvia a sus papeles sin responderle.-Acaso no te importa?-Inquirio molesta ante aquella actitud.

-Siempre que sacas el tema terminamos discutiendo y no estoy para eso.-Respondio secamente sin mirarla.

-Claro! Porque discutiendo es la unica forma de llamar tu atension ahora!- Alzo la voz levantandose y dirigiendose a el.-Pero claro ahora el trabajo para ti lo es todo y donde queda Amy Rose? Ultima!

-Basta!-Se paro enfrentandola.- Estamos en alerta de una posible guerra mundial y pretendes que lo olvide para discutir contigo?-Completo con frialdad dandole la espalda para irse.

-Y de que te va a servir salvar al mundo para luego darte cuenta de que te quedaste solo en el proceso?- Sus ojos se comenzaron a humedecer.

-Es que acaso planeas dejarme?- Se giro viendola a los ojos con molestia.

-No. Pero mis sentimientos estan muriendo ante tu ausencia e indiferencia y ya no se cuanto mas pueda aguantar.-Confeso mirando al suelo y viendo como aquellas lagrimas se precipitaban al suelo con lentitud.

-Rose…-Tomo su rostro entre sus manos.- …necesito que te mantengas fuerte. Se que son tiempos dificiles pero es solo temporal. Esto pronto acabara.- Completo recogiendo sus documentos con calma y diriguiendose a la puerta.-Sabes…-Se detuvo antes de salir viendola sobre su hombro.- Hize hasta lo imposible para que me dejaran venir aquí hoy y terminar mi trabajo en casa porque te extraño demasiado y solo me conformaba con que estuvieras cerca de mi aunque no hablaramos ni nos dirigieramos la mirada.-Suspiro.-Para mi es mas dificil estar en la base y no saber si estas bien o me necesitas y mas aun sabiendo que alla afuera hay un terrorista que amenaza con acabar con la paz mundial y que podria hacerte daño.- Cerro sus manos en puño ante aquel pensamiento. Amy lo miraba con tristeza y arrepentimiento.- Y lo peor es que aun no sabemos quien demonios es y podria estar en nuestras narices esperando para atacar.-Aparecio frente a ella y la abrazo con fuerza. Se podia sentir su miedo atravez de aquella muestra de afecto.-Ya perdi una vez a alguien muy importante para mi y casi te pierdo una vez.- Las imágenes de Amy tirada en el suelo del baño incosciente en un charco de sangre lo atacaron causando que se aferrara mas a ella.- No soportare que esta vez sea definitivo, no podria…-Sus palabras se entrecortaron.

-No me perderas. Enfrentaremos esto juntos. Recuerda nuestra promesa.- susurro sutilmente sin poder dejar de sentirse mal por haberlo atacado de aquella forma. Acaricio sus puas causando que este la viera. Aquel rostro inmutable no desaparecia tan facilmente pero en sus ojos se podia ver la lucha interna que tenia consigo mismo.

El erizo de puas negras la elevo del suelo , la recargo de sus caderas y la pego contra la pared. Le arrebato el aliento con un apasionado beso que fue correspondido segundos despues cuando esta habia salido de su asombro. Sus labios se aferraron sin intensiones de soltar el uno de el otro y sus lenguas juguetearon con astusia en sus bocas. La atmosfera se calento y solo los gemidos y respiraciones entrecortadas daban lugar en medio del silencio. Le desgarro la camisa y quito su sosten con cierta desespercacion mientras zampaba sus afilados colmillos en el cuello de esta. Si bien tenian sus momentos de ser tiernos y amorosos, tambien el sexo salvaje y apasionado tenia un papel muy importante en sus vidas. La rosada procedio a hacer lo mismo con el y araño su espalda al sentir como este succionaba sus senos y los apretaba con deseo. Aun en aquella posicion la despojo del delicado bikini bajo su falda y empezo un mete y saca con sus dedos en el interior mojado de la chica.

Por desgracia fueron interrumpidos por el comunicador de muñeca de este.

-Agente Shadow , se solicita su presencia de inmediato ante el coronel. Confirme su llegada.

-Aquí agente Shadow…Llegare en unos momentos.-Confirmo con frialdad apagando aquel aparato y dio un golpe frustrado contra la pared luego de dejar a Amy en el suelo igual o mas desilusionada que el.

-Ve. Ya tendremos nuestro momento para continuar.- Indico con una sonrisa apagada dandole un beso en la frente.-Solo asegurate de regresar a casa.- Repitio aquella frase que se habia vuelto su forma de despedida desde la primera vez que Shadow tuvo que acudir a aquella base.

-Te amo.- Asintio a modo de despedida y desaparecio ante sus ojos.

-Yo tambien te amo.-Susurro al viento abrazandose a si misma.

 **-000000000000000000000-**

La medianoche reinaba con la luna brillando en todo su esplendor. Acariciaba sus cabellos con tristeza mientras se mantenia recostada en su balcon mirando las estrellas. Esperando la llegada de su amado con ansias. Si bien ya habia terminado sus examenes y trabajos aun sentia que debia conseguir algo mas que hacer para distraerse. Habia mentido al decir que sus sentimientos morian con la ausencia del azabache de ojos carmin , la realidad era que cada vez eran mas fuertes y eso era lo que mas le dolia.

-Hola?-Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ante una llamada en su mobil.

-Amy …estas en casa?- La voz desesperada de Sally resono en sus orejas.

-Si…Que ocurre?- Se sento preocupada.

-Es…que…puedo ir…a hablar contigo?- Su voz se iba entrecortando conforme hablada. Parecia que estaba corriendo.

-Se trata de Sonic?-Inquirio aquella duda que la estaba incomodando. Se suponia que hoy todo seria perfecto entre ellos.

-S…i.- Confirmo con tristeza.

-Muy bien. Recoge ropa para quedarte hoy aquí. No dejare que pases la noche sola asi.- Le ordeno para animarla caminando a su cocina.

en media hora.- Suspiro con alivio cortando la llamada.

Aquella noche seria mas larga de lo que pensaba. Que podria haber salido mal entre ellos? Se puso su delantal sobre la pijamas y se dispuso a preparar algunos dulces para pasar la noche. Y distraerse viendo alguna pelicula o haciendo cualquier cosa que no fuera estarse lamentando todos su problemas.

Rato despues el timbre sono y corrio rapido a abrir la puerta. El abrazo de su amiga la sorprendio al recibirla. Rara vez aquella ardilla la abrazaba y muchas de las veces en las que Amy lo hacia ella cortaba el abrazo sonriendo y diciendole "tonta".

Correspondio sintiendo como las lagrimas de su amiga mojaban su hombro desnudo. Aquello tambien era una novedad , en esos años que llevaba conociendola no recordaba haberla visto llorar.

-Estas hecha un desastre.-Bromeo secando sus lagrimas al ver a la rosada llena de harina y chocolate por todo el delantal y parte de su cara.

-Almenos tu sentido del humor no ha desaparecido.- Rio ironica invitandola a pasar para luego cerrar la puerta y seguirla.- Hoy dormiras conmigo deacuerdo?- Informo quitandose aquella tela sucia.

-Supongo que eso quiere decir que Shadow no esta ni planea venir.- Adivino soltando su mochila a un lado del sofa en forma de L de la sala.

-Asi es.- Asintio con tristeza sentandose a su lado.- Como te encuentras?- Cuestiono acariciando su cabello con afecto.

-Yo…-Sus ojos se aguaron y le cortaron las palabras.

-Prepare un te para calmarnos un poco.- Ofrecio llegando a la cocina y virando con un par de tazas en ceramica negra.- Lo necesitas. Y yo tambien.

Sally tomo aquella sustancia caliente con rapidez quemandose un poco la garganta. Si aquello la haria sentir mejor que fuera rapido.

Estuvieron en silencio un rato y poco a poco la ardilla comenzo a relatar lo sucedido.

 **Flash back on**

 _Se encontraba caminando junto con el erizo de puas azules en un camino de antorchas en la playa que daba lugar frente al edificio en el que convivian. Que planeaba esta vez? Poco a poco aquellas antorchas fueron cambiando su direccion formando un circulo alrededor de una mesa de mantel blanco con lo que parecia ser una deliciosa cena._

 _Se sento con desconfianza al ver como este le retiraba una silla caballerosamente con aquella sonrisa despreocupada que tanto adoraba. Lo vio proceder a sentarse a su lado y destapo los platos de comida invitandola a que procediera a comer. Raramente se mantenian tanto tiempo en silencio y la interrogante de que era lo que se proponia la estaba incomodando._

 _-Que estamos celebrando?-Inquirio con rapidez dejando de comer y dirigiendole la mirada._

 _-Siempre tan curiosa, Sal.-Sonrio devolviendole la mirada.- Tiene que haber algun motivo especial para que haga algo diferente contigo?- Su sonrisa no se borraba de sus labios y ahora tomaba sus manos con delicadeza._

 _-Enrealidad, si.- Informo sonriendo devuelta viendo a sus manos ahora sostenidas de su amado._

 _-Tienes razon.-Su sonrisa desaparecio y una mirada dulce tomo su lugar. Acaricio su mejilla y la vio a los ojos.- No soy un chico de andar de rodeos ni mucho menos. Me gusta ser espontaneo y planear las cosas nunca se me ha dado muy bien.-Comenzo a explicar tomando una rosa purpura del arreglo que adornaba le centro de mesa y la observo por un momento.- Te amo y estoy mas que convencido de que tu eres con quien anhelo pasar el resto de mis dias. Asi que esta ocacion es para perdirte … que te cases conmigo.-Propuso con timidez entregandole la rosa a la ardilla en estado de shock frente a el._

 _Tomo la flor y observo como en el centro llevaba un anillo dorado con un diamante en medio de una rosa del mismo material al aro. Su corazon latio con fuerza y su estomago se retorcio causandole sensaciones de panico y alegria._

 _-Que dices?- Insistio con nerviososmo al ver que esta no reaccionaba._

 _-Yo…-_

 **Flash back off**

-Corri con todas mis fuerzas y me aleje de el.-Termino su relato tirandose para atrás en el mueble.

-Que es lo que realmente te aterra tanto?-Agrego comprensiva recostandose a su lado , ambas mirando al techo.

-No lo se. No me siento preparada para esto. SI , lo amo y me gustaria pasar el resto de mi vida junto a el ; es solo que no creo que sea la indicada. Que tal si no…

-Oye.-La interrumpio sentandose para mirarla.-Si el te propuso matrimonio es porque el sabe que eres la indicada. Ademas no seas tonta ustedes viven juntos y es como si estuviesen casados. No te gusta vivir con el?- Intento razonar con su amiga que aun no la miraba.

-Claro que si! Adoro vivir a su lado. Creo que no podria acostumbrarme a vivir sola otra vez.- Confeso con tristeza.-Pero…

-Pero nada. El que esten comprometidos no significa que se casaran mañana o en un mes o año.- Tomo sus manos y le sonrio ya estando de frente la una a la otra.- Es solo una promesa de que algun dia daran ese paso juntos. Es la seguridad de que ambos desean que su relasion cresca aun mas.- Le limpio una diminuta lagrima a su amiga.

-Tienes razon.-Sonrio con alivio sintiendose estupida por sobre actuar.

-Bien. Ahora llamalo y dejale saber que estas bien y que te quedaras conmigo esta noche.- Le extendio su telefono parandose de su lugar.

-Tu que haras?- Inquirio tomandolo y marcando el numero de Sonic.

-He preparado muchas cosas y actividades para esta noche asi que arreglare todo y te esperare en mi habitacion.- Indico tomando el bulto de su amiga desapareciendo en la puerta de su recamara.

 **-00000000000000000000000-**

Shadow aparecio en la sala de conferencias con cara de pocos amigos. Esperaba que aquello fuera de vida o muerte o de lo contrario terminaria matando a alguien de seguro. Se sento en silencio en el medio de aquella gran mesa en donde se encontraban todos los superiores del ejercito. A su lado Rouge , Knuckles y Omega le miraban con preocupacion ( Restando a Omega ya que no tenia rostro xD).

No les presto mucha atension. La sala se encontraba en completo silencio aun con mas de veinte personas presentes sentadas espectantes.

-Nuestro enemigo alfin a dado la cara.- Agrego con seriedad el coronel captando la atension de los presentes.- Nos ha llegado un mensaje directo amenazando a uno de los presentes.-Informo dirigiendo su vista al erizo negro que lo miraba con frialdad.-Nuestro sargento principal.- Completo encendiendo la enorme pantalla que posaba sobre una de las paredes del lugar. Todos dirigieron su mirada a Shadow y luego prestaron atension al mensaje que daba lugar en aquel plasma.

El erizo azabache fruncio su ceño y vio con el rabo del ojo como aparecia una sombra con aparente forma de erizo en la penumbra de donde sea que aquella cinta habia sido grabada.

-Tsk. Ya que mi plan pronto sera puesto en marcha no veo el porque no deba comunicarme con mis proximos esclavos.- Sus afilados y blanquecinos dientes y ojos negros era lo unico que se lograba vislumbrar.- Pero antes les exhorto a que sean razonables y se unan a mi antes de caer junto a los indefensos humanos que planeo aniquilar. -Su voz sonaba oscura y aquella sonrisa torcida no abandono su rostro probocando un escalofrios en los presentes ;menos en Shadow.- Y tambien le tengo un pequeño mensaje Shadow the hedgehog.-Hizo una pausa.- Lucha a mi lado y separate de estos inutiles o enfrenta las consecuencias.- La trasmision se corto y la tension reino.

 _ **Uhhh! Quien es ese misterioso erizo? Porque amenaza directamente a Shadow? Que es lo que planea? Como es que esta escritora ha puesto a Sally y a Sonic juntos? XD jajajaja Como hhe dicho en todo lo que llevo escribiendo en fanfiction : No tengo nada en contra de Sally. Asi que si eres uno de los que no la soportas , solo te dire que respires profundo y le des una oportunidad xD Intentare que sea lo mas agradable posible! Lo prometo!**_

 _ **Asi que como se han dado cuenta , Shadow y Amy no son tan felices como todos imaginaban. La rutina y la falta de tiempo esta en su contra! ( Maldita adultez! XD) Este fic no es muy largo , pero espero que les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo! No olviden dejar un review con sus opiniones! Muero por saber que opinan del comienzo de la secuela .! Nos leeremos pronto! Cuidensen! Chao ;D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola! Muchas gracias a : Abril Amrica642 , Mizaki ,SxSxMxS-LIMFAO y Raven after high! Por dejar sus reviews! Que bueno que les gustara el comienzo de la secuela ^^ Asi que ahora yo cumplire con continuar :D Espero que les guste!**_

 _ **Capitulo II**_

-Humph.- Musito con molestia ante aquella amenaza. Que se creia aquella criatura que era como para amenazar a la forma de vida suprema?

-Señor Shadow the hedgehog.- Le nombro el coronel con autoridad al tiempo que este se paraba y le hacia frente.-Por protocolo de emergencia usted debera permanecer en las instalaciones por un periodo indefinido sin poder salir , recibir visitas o hacer llamadas.- Indico mientras varios soldados rodeaban al erizo.

-Antes necesito hacer una llamada.-Agrego cruzado de brazos viendo con molestia a los presentes.

-Me temo que eso no sera posible. Es nuestra unica oportunidad de vencer al enemigo y si este amenaza con llevarselo tendremos que prepararnos.

Los soldados agrarraron a Shadow mientras otros le daban choques electricos de gran descarga como para derribar a un elefante. Este gruño furioso tratando se safarse de sus atacantes cuando sintio como Omega le atinaba un golpe y la vista se le nublaba conforme caia al suelo de rodillas con expresion de dolor y cedia a la oscuridad.-Rose…

 **-0000000000000000000000-**

Se encontraban calmadamente viendo una pelicula cursi que Sally habia escogido. Amy comia unas palomitas con chocolate mientras observaba con cierto aburrimiento el televisor.

-Oye Sally que tal si vemos otra cosa?-Propuso mirando a su amiga y dandose de cuenta de que estaba dormida.-Oh…- Apago el televisor en silencio y arropo a su amiga para recoger el desastre de comida que habian hecho y lo llevo a la cocina.

Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada y aun estaba completamente oscura , pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada a pasear por esos pasillos sin iluminacion.

La luz de la luna entraba por las puertas traslucidas de su balcon dandole un toque lugubre. Era de esos momentos en los que uno recuerda todas las criaturas espeluznantes de las peliculas de terror que se han visto atravez de los años y que sientes que te cazaran en cualquien momento.

Trago saliva al sentirse de esa manera y dejo los cubiertos limpios en el escurridor para ir deprisa al cuarto junto a su amiga , pero no llego.

-Mmmm!-Chillo con desesperacion sintiendo como una mano tapaba su boca y se abalanzaba sobre ella en aquella alfombra carmin que adornaba su sala. Vio con terror unos ojos negros como la noche verla amenazante y temblo entre aquellos brazos que no deseaban soltarla.

-Shhh! No querras despertar a tu amiga y arrastrarla contigo, cierto?- Su voz grave le causo un escalofrio que recorrio toda su espina dorsal y le helo la sangre. Nego con temor.-Asi me gusta.- Sonrio con malicia quitando la mano que la silenciaba y le acaricio el rostro con violencia provocandole un arañazo en su mejilla.

-Qu…quien eres ?- Inquirio con temor dejando sus lagrimas salir.

-Es una pregunta justa, cuñadita.-Respondio sin verla sacando una esmeralda azul y colocandosela en frente.

-Que?- Aquella frase la desconcerto. Acaso el era familia de Shadow?

-Lo discutiremos en un lugar mas privado.- Respondio con rapidez viendo sobre su hombro como aquella ardilla se asomaba somnolienta llamando a su amiga.

-Sally corre!- Chillo con temor al verla.

-Amy!- Grito corriendo para defenderla pero ambas siluetas desaparecieron ante sus ojos en un destello azulado.-Amy?- Busco por el departamento con la esperanza de que se hubiesen trasnportado a otra direccion del lugar pero se encontraba completamente sola.

Agarro con desesperacion y lagrimas en sus ojos su telefono y llamo a Shadow para advertirle. Sono y sono , pero nunca respondio. Trato de contactarlo una docena de veces y solo conseguia escuchar su buzon de voz.

-Maldicion Shadow responde!- Tomo su abrigo preparandose para salir de alli.- Rayos odio dejar mensajes que nadie escucha! Espero que tu si lo hagas. Amy esta en peligro ; alguien la ha secuestrado. -Se apresuro a decir con temor en su voz mientras tomaba el ascensor.- No se quien fue! Solo alcanse a ver una silueta de un erizo muy parecido a ti y a Sonic! Sonic…-Repitio pensativa.-Buscare a Sonic para ver si podemos restrearla. Llama a su telefono si no logras contactarme.- Culmino la llamada marcando el numero de Sonic, nuevamente esperando porque no estuviera demasiado dormido para contestar. No queria perder el tiempo virando a su casa.

-Sal?- Su voz preocupada se escucho en la bocina.- Estas bien?

-Si pero Amy nos necesita!- Agrego agitadamente deneniendose.

-Espera! Calmate un poco y explicame despacio que paso con Amy.- Intento no sonar alarmado para relajarla.

-No lo se. Desperte y me di cuenta de que no estaba y cuando sali de su habitacion la vi tirada en el suelo con un erizo sobre ella. Trate de detenerlo pero desaparecieron ante mis ojos.- Chillo sintiendo impotencia por haber dejado que aquel rufian de llevara a su amiga.

-No fue a Shadow a quien viste?-Cuestiono al unir todo lo que le habia dicho.

-No , no era el. Tambien pense lo mismo pero al ver la cara asustada de Amy y el como me gritaba que me fuera confirmo lo erronea que estaba.-Tenemos que encontrarla.

-Dime exactamente donde estas. Ire por ti en un parpadeo.- ahora su voz era seria y decidia.- La encontraremos aunque sea lo ultimo que hagamos.

 **-00000000000000000000-**

Aparecio en un espacio completamente oscuro ; solo la alumbraba la luz de la luna que entraba por una ventana redonda super alta en el techo del luegar. Busco con su mirada atemorizada al erizo que la habia llevado alli y lo vislumbro a unos pocos pies de ella.

-Quien eres? Porque me has traido aquí?-Interrogo aterrada viendo como el se acercaba a ella con lentitud.

-Mi nombre es Darkness the hedgehog.- Se presento dando vueltas a su alrededor mientras la veia de arribabajo memorizando cada detalle de su cuerpo.- Hermano de Shadow the hedgehog.-Relato con gracia saliendo de entre las sombras y parando frente a ella. Era identico a Shadow ; solo lo diferenciaban sus colores. Su cuerpo era blanco , ojos negros , el pelaje de su pecho era rojo y sus vetas negras. Tambien le faltaban los aros.

-Shadow nunca menciono ningun hermano.-Dudo sin poder sostenerle la mirada.

-La realidad es que el nunca llego a conocerme.- Tomo un mechon que cubria parte del rostro de la rosada y lo aparto sutilmente.-Veras yo fui creado primero que el ,pero al descrubrir que no tenia alma y que era un peligro para el mundo me sellaron. Luego Shadow fue hecho en mi reemplazo. Sus padres adoptivos lo mantuvieron hasta que murieron y le heredaron un local.- Termino con sorna.- Ahora tu y yo vamos a gobernar al mundo luego de destruirlo!- Le informo con prepotencia halandola y apretandola contra su torso.

-Por..que yo?- Inquirio en un vano intento por alejarse del siniestro erizo.

-Porque tu, mi querida Amy Rose eres la debilidad de el unico ser en este mundo que podria detenerme.- Confeso dandole un rapido beso en los labios.

-Shadow vendra por mi.- Le amenazo con un gruñido y elevo su mano abierta para darle una sonora bofetada que no llego.-Que?- Su sorpresa fue mas de la que deseaba demostrar al ver como su mano estaba suspendida en el aire paralizada por alguna clase de fuerza invisible.

-Nadie te encontrara aquí.- Le amenazo lanzandola contra un muro con aquella fuerza anterior.

-Ahhh!-Un gemido de dolor escapo de sus labios al dar a parar contra el suelo.

-Estas atrapada en este espacio libre de interferencias. No podran rastrearte de ninguna manera.- Se arrodillo frente a ella viendola con prepotencia.

-Tus poderes telequineticos no tienen ninguna oportunidad con los caos.- Lo enfrento con una mueca de dolor tratando de pararse.

-Eres tan inteligente como hermosa. Ahora entiendo porque Shadow te escogio.- Su mirada con sonrisa felina se poso ante sus.- Con suerte tambien poseo el poder sobre las esmeraldas del caos.- Confeso triunfante parandose para darle la espalda.-Pero eso no importa ahora. Hablaremos luego de eso cuando completes tu entrenamiento.

-Entrenamiento?- Murmullo con temor viendolo entrar a las sombras nuevamente.

-Tendras que pasar tres pruebas para completarlo. Tomate tu tiempo para enfrentar tus peores pesadillas.- Y al terminar aquello desaparecion ante sus ojos. A que se referia con entrenamiento?

Todo a su alrededor se ilumino derrepente. Parecia estar enfrense de la casa de sus padres. Como era posible?

-Tiempo sin vernos rosita.- Aquella escalofriante voz causo que todos sus musculos se tensaran y que un gran escalofrio recorriera toda su espina dorsal al reconocer al aquel lobo que una vez hizo su vida un completo infierno.

-No…

 _ **Se acabo? O.o hahaha sorry me gusta dejarlos en tension. A ustedes no? XD Desde ahora advierto que sera un fic corto! U.u Porque? No estaba muy inspirada xD Sabia que si hacia un super fic , lo dejaria incompleto! Y se que prefieren un buen fic terminado a uno super bueno e incompleto u.u Asi que no olviden dejarme sus reviews! Nos leeremos pronto! Chao! ;D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**NO! No me he olvidado de este fic :3 Ustedes si? Bueno pues aquí esta la actualizacion. Difruten!**_

 _ **Capitulo III**_

 **-00000000000000000000000-**

Desperto sintiendo su cuerpo muy pesado y cansado como para moverse. Vio frente a el un par de siluetas borrosas que poco a poco se fueron aclarando dejando ver a aquella murcielago blanca y al equidna rojo viendolo con seriedad.

-Shadow me escuchas?- Inquirio preocupada frente a este con una mano en su cadera.

-Rouge?- La nombro al reconocerla dando un paso adelante y cayendo con una rodilla en el suelo.-Calma tigre acabas de despertar de un largo sueño deja que tu cuerpo vuelva a acostumbrarse a tu peso.- Le regaño tratando de ayudarlo a pararse pero este le nego la ayuda con hostilidad. Se le veia molesto.

-Tengo que buscar a Rose.- Informo logrando pararse aun con dificultad.

-Antes deberias escuchar esto.- Indico ofreciendole su celular.- Pasamos mucho trabajo encontrandote aquí abajo.- Comunico de brazos cruzados.

Shadow observo con molestia su telefono y vio que tenia cientos llamadas perdidas y mensajes de voz. Procedio a escucharlos.

" _ **Rayos odio dejar mensajes que nadie escucha! Espero que tu si lo hagas. Amy esta en peligro ; alguien la ha secuestrado. No se quien fue! Solo alcanse a ver una silueta de un erizo muy parecido a ti y a Sonic! Sonic…-Repitio pensativa.-Buscare a Sonic para ver si podemos restrearla. Llama a su telefono si no logras contactarme.-"**_

El mensaje se corto y procedio a escuchar la fecha de aquel mensaje con preocupacion en sus ojos. Fue el mismo dia que lo atraparon los agentes de GUN. Continuo para escuchar el proximo mensaje.

" _ **Shadow donde demonios estas metido!- Esta vez era la molesta voz de Sonic.- Llevamos meses intentando contactarte! No podemos encontrar a Ammes , intentamos rastrear sus airboots pero es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Responde porfavor…no podemos hacer esto sin ti.- Un gran suspiro de tristeza fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de que terminara el mensaje."**_

-Meses?- Inquirio aun con mas ira sintiendose impotente y furioso por no haber ayudado a Amy a esas alturas.- Tengo que salir de aquí!- Camino por entremedio de Rouge y Knuckles con intensiones de irse.

-Espera! Aun no escuchas la historia completa. Necesitas estar informado de todo lo que ha pasado antes de que salgas a la realidad.- Le advirtio la murcielago obligandolo a verla.

Suspiro con desespero volviendo a activar el buzon de voz de su telefono y escucho el ultimo mensaje.

" _ **Shadow soy …es Sally nuevamente.-Su voz sonaba como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hablar.- No se si escucharas esto , pero si lo haces…debes de ….saber que no pudimos encontrar a Amy…hemos quedado atrapados … en una …fosa tras el ataque de Darkness…Sonic no reacciona y yo…no creo que me quede mucho tiempo….ojala y tu si puedas encontrarla a tiempo…-era mas que evidente que estaba en gran dolor y hacia un gran esfuerzo por respirar. Estaba en agonia."**_

-Los encontraron muy tarde.- hablo alfin el equidna.- Ella habia sido perforada por una varilla en su pecho y Sonic tenia decenas de heridas de bala incluyendo una en su cabeza.

-Lo encontraron abrazados , fue horrible.- Completo Rouge viendo a Knuckles con tristeza.

-Cuanto ha pasado?- Interrogo aun con mucha mas molestia viendolos sobre su hombro.

-Shadow…

-Cuanto!- Se descontrolo enfrentandola con una mirada asesina.

-Ci…cinco años.- Respondio alfin con temor.

-No es posible…

-Pero aun puedes salvarla , ella sigue con vida.- Agrego con esperanza tratando de calmarlo.

-Saben donde esta?- Pregunto con interes mirando al suelo.

Ambos asintieron con temor.-Pero no sera facil llegar a ella. Darkness la ha cambiado.- Le informo Knuckles viendolo a los ojos.

-Como que la ha cambiado?- Cuestiono impaciente tratando de no estrangular al soldado de piel carmin.

-La ha convertido en un arma letal. Casi acaba con nosotros cuando la enfrentamos la ultima vez.- revelo con molestia.- El sabe que tu nunca le harias daño a ella.

-Juro que lo despedazare con mis propiar manos.- Gruño iracundo cerrando sus manos con fuerza.- Es hora de demostrarle a ese erizo que nadie se mete con Shadow the hedgehog.

 **-0000000000000000000000000-**

Una erizo rosada caminaba junto a uno plateado vigilando la entrada de el gran edificio en el que Darkness habia colocado su base. Nadie se atrevia a asomarse alli desde hacia meses y aquello los tenia aburridos. La sed de sangre los tenia apunto del colapso.

-Amy reportate de inmediato.- La oscura voz de su amo resono en su mente. Esta solo asintio y se marcho adentro dejando a su compañero solo.

Llego a la velocidad del sonido frente al erizo de piel blanquecina y se inclino ante su presencia. Este sonrio con prepotencia ante aquel acto.

-No tienes que hacer eso ante mi ,querida.- Informo tomandola en brazos para que se levantara.-Tu ahora eres mi reina.-Sonrio con perversion dandole un beso que poco a poco se habia intensificado y que esta correspondia.

-Que sucede?-Inquirio en tono indiferente y mirada inmutable al separarse de el.

-Mi querido hermano ha despertado. -Indico mostrando sus afilados dientes.-Debemos tener todo listo para cuando nos brinde el placer de su presencia.- La tomo de la mano y la guio a lo que era su habitacion.-Recuerdas lo que tienes que hacer?-Volvio a besarla al tiempo que la desnudaba con lentitud.

Amy solo asintio con la misma espresion anterior. Dejandose guiar por lo que el de ojos azabache le decia o hacia. Era una especie de marioneta viviente. El calor aunmento en aquella habitacion conforme aquel ser maligno devoraba con deseo lo que quedaba del alma de su prisionera en medio de la cama.

 **-00000000000000000000000000-**

El equidna , la vampiresa y Shadow caminaban por las desoladas calles totalmente destruidas de lo que quedaba de Station Square. Habia cadaveres por todas partes calsinados y en estado de descomposicion. Sin duda el aroma alli podria aniquilar el olfato de un ser carente del mismo. El cielo estaba completamente lleno de nubes y todo estaba en penumbra a pesar de que tan solo eran las tres de la tarde. Parecia que eran los unicos que quedaban en la faz de la tierra.

-Su base esta en medio de la ciudad mas atrás de aquel monton de edificios destruidos.- Comento Knuckles señalando una especie de muralla de escombros justo en medio de su camino.

-Ya deberian habernos atacado.- Agrego la chica con desconfianza.

-Quienes?- Inquirio escalando con decisión la pared de demas lo siguieron ya que Rouge tenia una de las alas rotas por causa de su ultimo encuentro con la rosada.

-Zoomorfos y humanos.- Simplifico el rojizo.- Son controlados por un erizo plateado que siempre pelea junto con Amy. Parece tener poderes telepatas.- Indico llegando a cima junto a los demas.

-Hablas de ese erizo?- Cuestiono viendo a un erizo plateado con sus ojos curiosamente iluminados por completo con un aura azul verdosa, viendolos con prepotencia.

-El mismo.-Su voz temblo un poco al verlo.

Shadow dio un salto y cayo precipitadamente al otro lado de la muralla. Llego con gracia al poner una rodilla en el suelo y su puño viendo con ganas de desquitarse toda su ira a su adversario.

De deslizo a gran velocidad con intensiones de barrerlo pero este elevo su mano y lo detuvo con sus poderes telequineticos.-No es conmigo con quien te toca batallar.- Hablo con misterio fijando su mirada en el.

Shadow gruño dando un golpe solido en el suelo y volvio a intentar atacarlo , pero esta vez con un caos spear. El plateado esquivo con facilidad su ataque haciendolo molestar mas de la el no pelearia entonces quien lo haria en su lugar?

-Yo me encargo ,Silver.-La voz de Amy estrujo su corazon al ver como descendia por las escaleras del edificio y se reunia con el plateado.

La observo con desconcierto por un instante. Aquella chica que estaba ante sus ojos no era ni la sombra de la Amy que habia dejado en casa aquella noche que todo ocurrio.

Su cuerpo estaba completamente tonificado y sus ojos estaban igual a los del erizo plateado. Aquella mirada indiferente e retante le causo un leve escalofrio. Traia un bustiel de oro en forma de corazon con lo que parecia ser una esmeralda del caos roja en el centro llegandole justo en el principio de su ombligo. Unos leggins de cuero negro muy ajustados completaban su armadura con un cinturon dorado. Y aquellos airboots estaba rediseñadas con los mismos colores de su atuendo ademas de que poseia unos aros dorados muy parecidos a los de Shadow.

-Rose?- Se acerco lentamente a esta sin la menor intension de lastimarla.-Que te han hecho?-Su voz se medio entrecorto ante la ira que amenazaba con descontrolarlo nuevamente.

-Si deseas enfrentar a mi amo deberas pasar primero sobre mi.- Le advirtio tejante colocandose en posicion de batalla.

-No pienso enfrentarte.- Se cruzo de brazos viendola molesto.

-Entonces acabar contigo sera mas sencillo de lo que pense.- Una sonrisa torcida adorno su rostro al tiempo que sacaba una de sus esmeraldas y le lanzaba un caos blast.

Rouge y Knuckles corrieron para ayudarlo pero el erizo plateado habia creado una barrera encerrandolos lejos del par. La neblina se disipo dejando ver a Shadow mal herido en el suelo aun sin intensiones de pelear con ella.

Amy se abalanzo contra el y lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas con su piko piko igualmente rediseñado. Ahora tenia un compartimiento en el que podia colocar una esmeralda para hacerlo el arma mas letal de la tierra( tiembla thor! XD). Dio un nuevo golpe y lo lanzo lejos. Ahora escupia sangre por la boca y su nariz sangraba.

-Pelea!- Grito irracunda lanzandole puños, ella encima de el. Sonaba algo frustrada.

-N…no.-Fue lo unico que articulo girando y quedando sobre ella aguantando sus manos con fuerza.

-Quitate!- Gruño con ira logrando elevar sus manos un poco del suelo pero el aun era mas fuerte que ella.

No hizo ni dijo nada solo se mantuvo mirandola a los ojos consternado esperando porque reaccionara. Escupio un nuevo buche de sangre a un lado del suelo e hizo una mueca de dolor al moverse. Amy realmente habia logrado herirlo de gravedan en tan solo minutos. Siempre habia deseado que ella fuera asi de fuerte , pero no de aquella manera. Era otra ;Que precio tuvo que pagar para ser quien era ahora?

Al no ver ninguna reaccion por parte de ella ,Shadow la giro torciendo su brazo en su espalda y una de sus rodillas en el suelo con la otra presionando un punto estrategico de su espalda paralizandola.

Gruño con su cara contra el suelo al sentirse indefensa ante su enemigo ,pero ella haria lo que fuera por su amo.

-Tu vendras conmigo.-escucho aquella voz autoritaria antes de que su vista se nublara por completo y perdiera el conocimiento.

 **-00000000000000000000000000-**

Rouge , Knuckles y Shadow observaban a Amy atravez de de un cristal que les daba visibilidad a la prision en la que ella se encontraba. La chica de ojos aqua tacleo un par de cosas frente a ellos en un panel de control. Parecia que estaba procesando una llamada.

-Aquí Tails Miles!- Aquel zorrito mecanico aparecio en la pantalla con cara de pocos amigos. El tambien estaba muy cambiado y no era para menos , el fue quien encontro a su mejor amigo muerto. Ya Rouge le habia advertido a Shadow de aquello.

-Necesitamos tu asistencia. Amy esta bajo nuestro poder.- Hablo directa y firme viendolo con seriedad. Habia que aceptar que hasta ella habia cambiado.

-Llegare de inmediato.- Corto lo llamada intentando no parecer sorprendido y aparecio a sus espaldas gracias a un aparato que habia diseñado para teletransportarse.-Es bueno que estes de regreso.- Saludo al erizo negro con una media sonrisa algo triste. Shadow solo asintio.

-Como esta?-Cuestiono viendo por el cristal como esta comenzaba a despertar.

-Aturdida.- Respondio indiferente la murcielago cruzada de brazos.-Shadow tuvo que calmarla con una llave de rendicion antes de que lo matara.-Se podia apreciar cierto rencor en aquellas palabras.

-Intento matarte?- Inquirio sorprendido viendo a Shadow sobre su hombro. No recibio respuesta pero la ver lo maltrecho que se encontraba el erizo de puas negras era suficiente.-Que es lo que quieren que haga? No tengo poderes para controlarla como lo hace Darkness.-Cuestiono con interes volviendo su vista a lo que alguna vez fue una de sus mejores amigas.

-Puedes crear algo para poder saber que fue lo que le ocurrio?-La voz fria de Shadow rezono en sus orejas.

-No es necesario crear nada. Puedes utilizar una esmeralda del caos para hacerlo.- Explico pensativo.-Pero necesitaras de su permiso.

-De que te sirve torturarte con lo que le hicieron?- Volvio a hablar la muercielago sin comprender.

-De hecho, Rouge es una gran idea.- Interrumpio el zorrito algo animado.-Si encontramos la raiz del problema podremos acabar con el.

-Entonces hagamoslo.- Acepto Knuckles hablando alfin.

 **-00000000000000000000000-**

Desperto en lo que parecia ser un cuarto de locos sobre una camilla. Miro con molestia la ventana frente a ella sabiendo que debian de estar observandola y se dispuso a bajar de la cama. Pero justo cuando uno de sus pies toco el borde de la misma sintio un gran corrientaso que le quemo la piel al tacto.

Sonrio maliciosamente al notar aquello. Realmente ellos pensaba que eso podria detenerla? Se arrodillo con decisión y con la palma de sus manos comenzo a traspasar aquella barrera con una mueca de dolor. Poco a poco fue saliendo hasta que logro pararse a un lado de la cama con orgullo y arrogancia para ver como aquel cristal oscuro ahora se volvia traslucido y dejaba ver la cara de sorpresa de los presentes.

-Como has hecho eso?- Agrego con impresión viendo a la de ojos jade.

-No fui entrenada en un patio de niños ,Tails.- Respondio arrogante hasta donde aquella pared le permitio acercarse a ellos.

-Me recuerdas?-Tartamudeo un poco algo pasmado.

-No me he olvidado de nadie.-Informo mirando esta vez a Shadow con molestia.-Para que me han traido?- Exigio astiada de aquel encierro.

Se volteo con velocidad al ver al erizo negro a sus espaldas por un reflejo. Lo miro espectante y se dio cuenta alfin de que estaba algo indefenza en esos momentos. Le habian quitado las botas y sus esmeraldas en el proceso de encerrarla alli.

-Tengo una propuesta para ti.- Ofrecio viendola con seriedad. La rosada hizo un movimiento con interes indicandole que tenia su atension para que procediera.-Permiteme indagar en tus recuerdos y si luego aun deseas irte seras libre de elegir.

-La Amy que tu amas esta muerta.-hablo en tono de advertencia viendolo a los ojos.

-No dejare de luchar hasta que lo confirme. Mientras tanto…-Saco su esmeralda roja elevandola ante ella para que la tomara.-Hare hasta lo imposible para salvarla del destino que tu le has dado.

-Muy bien.-Sostivo la esmeralda en manos del erizo.- Pero te advierto que no me hago responsable de lo que veas o escuches.-Sus ojos volvieron a brillar como anteriormente pero ahora de un rojo intenso.

-Estoy preparado.-Afirmo frunciendo su ceño al ver como cambiaba.

-Entonces no te mostrare mis recuerdos…-Comenzo a brillar la esmeralda en manos de ambos.- ….Te llevare a ellos.- Un gran destello los rodeo causando a los demas que se cubrieran los ojos.

 _ **(N/A: Lo que esta en bold , es lo que hablan y ven Shadow y Amy en aquella memoria. Lo que este en Italic , es lo que ocurre en el recuerdo. Espero que me entendieran xD )**_

 _-Tu entrenamiento comenzara ahora.- Hablo sombrio aquel erizo blanco desapareciendo entre la oscuridad._

 _ **Shadow y Amy aparecieron frente a aquella escena en la que Amy se enfrentaba a sus miedos.**_

 _ **-Te lo advierto. No nos pueden ver ni escuchar.- Llamo su atension sin verlo permaneciendo de brazos cruzados.**_

 _Amy vio con terror como aquel lobo aparecia frente a ella con una sonrisa divertida. Retrocedio unos pasos sin apartar la mirada y sintio como era agrarrada por la espalda y la inmobilizaban. El can avanzo rapidamente y empezo a darle golpes en el vientre sin ella poder evitarlo._

 _ **Aparto su mirada de la escena y vio a su acompañante con el rabo del ojo. Shadow miraba con rabia lo que ocurria. Bajo su mirada y vio como sus manos se cerraban con fuerza ante la impotencia. Sintio como se le estrujo el corazon al verlo asi y decidio acelerar el proceso.**_

 _La rosada cayo al suelo toda magullada. Sangraba por sus orificios nasales , boca y por varias cortaduras en todo su cuerpo. El erizo blanco hizo acto de presencia desapareciendo a la primera prueba._

 _-Querida a este paso no conseguiras nada. Llevas seis meses en esto.- Comenzo a hablar levantandola con sus poderes y sanando sus heridas.- Enfrenta tu miedo o vive esta pesadilla por el resto de la eternidad.- Amenazo con molestia soltandola.- Te dare algo de ayuda.- Agrego causando que el piko-piko de esta apareciera , pero ahora estaba modificado.-Tsk! Buena suerte.- Se despidio en medio de una risa maniaca y desaparecio._

 _Aquellos parientes del pasado de la rosada volvieron a aparecer , pero ahora estaban armados. El cocodrilo fue el primero en atacar lanzando un gran golpe con aquella acha que cargaba. Con suerte esta reacciono y rodo por el suelo agarrando su mazo decidia a atacar._

 _Lucho contra el cocodrillo chocando aquellas armas mortiferas entre si. Ella no sabia nada de combate y mucho menos , aquello se le estaba poniendo complicado. Escucho un grito iracundo del otro contrincante y se agacho al ver sobre su hombro que amenazba con darle una puñalada por la espalda. Este ataque lo recibio el cocodrilo en el centro del pecho y cayo sin vida al suelo , desapareciendo de sus ojos._

 _Uno menos. Enfrento no muy segura al lobo recibiendo varias cortadas por pequeños descuidos._

 _ **Shadow dio un paso alfrente con intensiones de ayudarla pero fue detenido por el agarre de la rosada.- Recuerda lo que te dije. Esto ya paso no puedes interferir.- Viendolo con seriedad. Shadow solo aparto la mirada un segundo de la pelea con sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.**_

 _Amy le atino un fuerte golpe al lobo y acabo con el traspasandolo con la punta del mango de aquel mazo que ahora estaba afilada. Cayo al suelo soltando el arma y comenzo a llorar. -Esto no es real , no es real!- Chillo abrazandose a si misma._

 _-Excelente.- aquella macabra voz otra vez.-Lista para la siguiente prueba?-Volvio a curar sus heridas y cambio el escenario ante los ojos de Amy._

 _Vio como ahora se encontraba frente a la casa de sus padres pero todo se apreciaba muy vivo y alegre. Los vio salir de su casa con animo y subir al lo que era su automobil. Sonrio ante aquello , como podria convertirse en una pesadilla?_

 _Aquella respuesta fue respondida al ver al cocodrilo debajo del auto con malas intensiones. Queria causar que se estrellaran? El panico la invadio y corrio para detenerlo pero una fuerza electrica la lanzo por los aires con aparente dolor. Se retorcio en el suelo con electricidad recorriendole por completo. Tardo un poco en reaccionar._

 _ **Asi termina! Espero que les vaya agradando la trama! :D Muero por saber que opinan! Nos leeremos pronto! Chao! ;D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey! He regresado ^^**_

 _ **N/A:El capitulo continua con la dinamica del capitulo anterior!**_

 _ **Capitulo IV**_

 _ **-Estuve en esa parte tres meses tratando de resolverlo y recibiendo descargas cada vez mas fuertes conforme trataba de hacer algo.- Relato sin verlo pendiente a su cuerpo herido en el suelo. Esa era la razon por la cual ella habia logrado pasar la barrera que la retenia de salir de la camilla.**_

 _ **Shadow la vio intrigado al escuchar aquello preguntandose cuanto tiempo todo aquello habia durado. Amy volvio a adelantar el evento al momento en el que lograba pasar la prueba.**_

 _Estaba parada frente a aquella barrera viendo la misma escena por milesima vez. No recordaba haber dormido o comido nada en todo ese tiempo. Fue entonces cuando susurro unas palabras que Shadow le dijo una vez._

 _-Fuerza, resistencia e inteligencia.- No recordaba bien porque el se lo habia dicho pero si sabia que eran importantes. Identifico la fuerza como su primer reto cuando peleo contra aquellos seres superiores a ella y luego al ver la barrera sentir la estatica de aquella barrera invisible frente a ella comprendio que era lo que debia hacer._

 _ **El erizo de mirada carmin sonrio al escuchar aquellas palabras. Indirectamente le habia ayudado a pasar aquello. Era bueno que ella recordara cada detalle importante que el le habia dicho cuando intento entrenarla en combate de cuerpo a cuerpo.**_

 _Camino con decisión y poco a poco atraveso la pared electrica. Sentia sus entrañas hervir y su piel se quemada al exponerse a aquello, pero estaba decida a lograr su meta. Hasta que alfin llego , agarro su mazo del suelo y acabo con la vida del lagarto._

 _-Vas mejorando. Sinceramente pense que esta seria mas complicada para ti que la anterior , pero te he subestimado.- Sintio que sus quemaduras y dolores desaparecian y vio de frente al hermano de Shadow. Su voz ya no le causaba tanto temor como en un principio pero igual y lograba intimidarla con aquella sonrisa felina y ojos sombrios.-Presta atension porque esta sera la mas dificil de todas.- Susurro en su espalda ahora paralizandola por aquella accion._

 _Iba a enfrentarlo pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver al erizo negro, que tanto habia esperado, ante sus ojos. Dio un par de pasos con intensiones de saltar y darle un abrazo mientras lloraba en su pecho pero aquello era demasiado tedioso y se detuvo de golpe._

 _-Yo no le temo a Shadow…-Indico confusa viendo a su custodiador sobre su hombro._

 _ **Ante todo esto Shadow estaba igual de confundido que ella. Acaso la haria pelear contra el? O peor aun, aquella copia suya atacaria a su novia? Vio de reojo a Amy en busqueda de respuestas y la localizo sentada en el suelo atenta a lo que ocurria.**_

 _ **-Esto no lo recuerdo.- Hablo al aire sin verlo, respondiendo a su incognita.**_

 _-Claro que no.- Casi rio al escucharla tan segura.- Temes a quedarte sola y desprotegida como lo estas ahora sin el. Temes que el vuelva a estar en tu contra como ocurrio en el pasado.- Adivino causando una punzada en el corazon de Amy al recordar aquello._

 _-Incluso en esos momentos el nunca fue capaz de hacerme daño.-Respondio apretando sus dientes y puños sin poder sostener la mirada a aquella vision._

 _-Cierto. Pero aquí tu querido Shadow tiene problemas temperamentales y se sale de control muy facilmente. Ahora en esta prueba tu le has causado un daño tan grande que su amor hacia ti se convirtio en odio.- Aquella ultima frase la atemorizo. La voz de Darkness sono tan oscura y macabra que hizo eco en su interior._

 _-Entonces dejare que acabe conmigo.- Le amenazo dando un paso alfrente ,viendo como Shadow la miraba de forma asesina y se colocaba en posicion de pelea.-Ya no tendras estrategia ante el.- Dejo caer su mazo y continuo su camino.- Aquello causo que Darkness frunciera el ceño con molestia.-Tal vez puedas curarme pero no tendras poder ante un cuerpo sin alma.- Corrio velozmente y llego a donde su ultima prueba aguardaba._

 _Aquel erizo negro le lanzo un chaos spear derribandola y luego la agarro del cuello alejandola del suelo. Amy chillo al sentir el fuerte agarre que la privaba de respirar y una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla._

 _La dejo caer en el suelo violentamente aun sin soltarla y se coloco entre las piernas de esta inmobilizandola ; aunque ella en ningun momento puso resistencia._

 _-Te humillare antes de acabar con tu miserable vida.-Gruño con ira desgarrandole la pijama y dejandola en ropas intimas._

 _ **-Basta!- Le ordeno a Amy apartando su vista de la escena.- Ya he visto suficiente.- Gruño apretanto su mandibula y manos al punto de causar que temblaran levemente.**_

 _ **-Pero yo no!- Respondio tejante aun sin mirarlo.- Te adverti que no te gustaria lo que verias asi que ahora te aguantas!- Desaparecio de su lado reapareciendo junto a Darkness para apreciar mejor lo que acontecia.**_

 _ **-Maldita sea!- Exclamo furioso y con visible frustracion.**_

 _-Shadow porfavor detente!- Rogo con lagrimas en sus ojos intentando defenderse , pero ahora era demasiado tarde._

 _La habia desnudado por completo y la embestia brutalmente causando que sus adentros sangraran y que aquel liquido vital carmin se deslizara por sus sus senos sin ningun tipo de consideracion y tambien los hizo sangrar. Subio por su cuello repitiendo el mismo proceso llegando a perforar su yugular dejando un hilo de sangre derramarse fugazmente por su cuello y terminando en su hombro hasta llegar al suelo. Beso sus labios con la misma intensidad y sentia como casi los arrancaba con aquella violencia que le aplicaba. Ya a este punto estaba demasiado debil para luchar , sus quejidos que rogaban por misericordia poco a poco se perdieron en su garganta ._

 _-Acabalo!- Le ordeno Darkness haciendo aparecer un puñal a un lado de esta._

 _Amy observo aquella hoja de metal punzante junto a su mano libre. Realmente queria que aquello terminara , pero no era capaz de acabar con el ni en defensa propia.-No…-escapo de sus labios en medio de un gemido apartando la vista del objeto. Aquel erizo negro no tenia ni la mas minima intension de parar ,continuaba devorandola con lujuria y desesperacion._

 _-No puedes ser tan estupida!- Bufo cerrando sus manos con fuerza y su ceño completamente fruncido.-No me dejas otra opcion._

 _Aparecio en el lugar de Shadow y continuo penetrandola como lo habia hecho el azabache anteriormente. Amy busco aquella arma blanca para aprovechar esa oportunidad pero ya habia desaparecido._

 _Vio como sacaba una esmeralda amarilla y la clavaba en su pecho sin ningun tipo de misericordia. El cuerpo de Amy reacciono ante el dolor y comenzo a temblar descontroladamente._

 _-Si tienes sentimientos hacia el de nada me servira todo esto!- La gema ahora ensangrentada se ilumino de golpe al igual que los ojos de la rosada._

 _Sintio como su corazon era aplastado por aquella fuerza y una gran parte de el se desprendia de su cuerpo y era absorbido por la piedra preciosa hasta que lentamente perdio su conocimiento._

 _ **-00000000000000000000000-**_

Amy y Shadow soltaron la esmeralda de golpe dejandola caer al suelo. Ahora estaba opaca , carente de energia y se quebro al caer al piso.

-Rose!- La vio desplomarse de rodillas y la tomo en brazos aligerando la caida. Estaba temblando y tanto su respiracion como pulso estaban descontrolados.- Responde por favor.-Rogo con temor al ver que no reaccionaba.

Sorpresivamente esta abrazo a Shadow con fuerza y lloro sin parar en su pecho. Este le correspondio con cierta desconfianza y acaricio sus largas puas con delicadeza en un intento por que se calmara.

-Yo…pense que tu habias abusado de mi sin razon. O almenos eso fue lo que el me hizo creer.- Confeso aun sin soltarlo.-Pero ahora se quien realmente es mi enemigo.- Su llanto paro y se separo de Shadow parandose con velocidad.

-Espera. Que haces?- Inquirio con una seja alzada al ver como esta le daba la espalda para partir.

-Dijiste que podria irme despues de esto.- Musito indiferente viendolo sobre su hombro.- Ya he cumplido. Devuelvanme mis cosas.-Ordeno rapidamente viendo a los demas.

-Pero Amy no podras vencerlo sola.- Le recordo Tails con preocupacion.

-No peleare junto a ustedes. El que recuerde que el es el verdadero enemigo no quita el hecho de que no sienta nada por ti.- Recalco viendo a Shadow a los ojos.-Soy mucho mas fuerte de lo que aparento y con suerte acabare con el si logro sorprenderlo.- Indico dejando salir unas chispas de sus manos.-Pero necesito mis cosas.

Dudaron por un momento pero finalmente Shadow le entrego las esmeraldas , botas y martillo. Pero aun asi todos decidieron acompañarla ; ella no era la unica que queria la cabeza de ese erizo sobre una estaca.

-Pagaras por lo que me has hecho.-murmullo saliendo de aquella base destruida en donde se resguardaban los pocos sobrevivientes que quedaban.- Ahora esta batalla sera personal.- Vio a Shadow llegar a su par asintiendole seriamente para que ambos iniciaran una carrera juntos.

 **-0000000000000000000000000-**

Frenaron tras un gran edificio derrumbado que formaba una especie de puente gigante ; debian cruzarlo. Shadow la observo espectante mientras ella intentaba formular un plan rapido en su mente.

-No pensaran batallar sin nosotros.- La sensual voz de Rouge llamo la atension de ambos notando que estaba en compañía de el equidna y el zorrito.

-Mientras no se metan en mi camino no me importa si vienen o no.- Indico con indiferencia volviendo a fijar su vista en aquel tunel.- Nos estan esperando.-Susurro pensativa.

-Y que propones?- Ahora era la fria e inconfundible voz de aquel erizo negro que se mantenia de brazos cruzados a su par.

-Habra tres oleadas de ataques.- Comento proyectando un mapa actualizado de la ciudad desde su muñequera.- La primera seran unos cien zoomorfos , la segunda unos quinientos y la ultima unos cinco mil.- Se dirigio a los nuevos.-Todos son controlados por Silver y Silver por Darkness.

-Te refieres al plateado?- Inquirio Tails intentando recordar.

-Asi es.-Asintio.

-Entonces solo debemos encargarnos de ese erizo para llegar al hermano de Shadow.- Sugirio Knuckles dando un golpe en la palma de su mano.

-No es tan facil. Silver no se mostrara hasta la ultima oleada.-Advirtio viendolo a los ojos.-Yo me encargare de la primera parte ustedes esperen en la salida del puente.- Informo al tiempo que corria a gran velocidad atravesando aquellos interiores llenos de escombros y cadaveres.

-No pensaras que te dejare pelear alli sola, verdad?- Aquella pregunta sonaba desaprobatoria en los labios del azabache.

-Son solo zoomorfos. Puedo con ellos y muchos mas.- Intento calmarlo para que se quitara de su camino.-Aun tengo varias sorpresas dentro de mi.

-A que te refieres?- El zorrito volo a su lado con interes.

-Darkness me inyecto energia chaos en la sangre. Fue la parte mas dolorosa de mi entrenamiento ,pero gracias a Silver, logre sobrevivirlo.-Relato mirando sus manos y creando unas pequeñas chispas de electricidad en ellas sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Elevo su mazo con aquella esmeralda brillando en todo su esplendor y salto sobre Shadow para comenzar a batallar. Lanzaba patadas y golpes con su martillo que lanzaban a volar a docenas de sus atacantes. Muchos de ellos tambien se toparon con la punta afilada de este , muriendo en el acto y manchandola de aquel liquido vital carmin. Se coloco en el mismo centro de todos con una sonrisa confiada y invoco un chaos blast acabando con todos los restantes.

Shadow intentaba no parecer sorprendido ante aquello. Aun recordaba lo fragil que era cuando la conocio y lo facil que corronpian su voluntad. Pero ahora era todo lo contrario. Se reunieron con ella en aquel circulo de cuerpos y avanzaron a la proxima zona. Era un estadio de tamaño mediado ; ellos observaban como aquellos centenales de humanos se formaban esperandolos.

-Esta te tocara a ti erizo.- Le indico a Shadow observandolos desde el techo de aquel estadio circular.

-Porque ustedes se llevan toda la diversion?- Se quejo el equidna cruzado de brazos.

-Que edad tienen, quince?- Bufo molesta ante aquel comentario.- Estamos en medio de una guerra! No es un juego.- Los regaño viendo como estos bajaban la cabeza apenados.- La razon por la que Shadow y yo hemos sido los que han atacado primero es porque gracias a nuestros anillos no podemos perder energia en combate mientras los llevemos puestos.- Recalco mostrando aquellas pulceras oro.-Ustedes actuaran en la proxima parte.

-Y Shadow.- Lo detuvo antes de avanzar.- Estos son solo niños y adolecentes armados. Si utilizas un chaos blast en medio de ellos sera mas que suficiente y no tendrias que matarlos.

-Porque son tan importantes?- Cuestiono Knuckles sin comprender.

-Si no lo has notado estamos casi extintos y dudo mucho que quieran repoblar la Tierra solo con nosotros.- Alzo una ceja al decir aquello sin poder evitar que el sonroje recorriera sus mejillas. Todos negaron velozmente con la cabeza.

Shadow se transporto justo en el centro de ellos con una mirada seria y su esmeralda en el aire. Espero el momento preciso y invoco aquel ataque que los mando a volar lejos dejandoslos inconsientes y con quemaduras de primer grado.

-Muy bien ustedes vuelen hasta el otro lado!- Comando a Tails y Rouge mientras colocaba una rodilla en el suelo.

-Y que hay de mi?-Cuestiono el equidna , cruzado de brazos.

-Sube.

Llegaron rapidamente al lugar señalado. Rouge y Tails despegaron al tiempo que Amy bajaba a Knuckles de su espalda. Se asomaron localizando a su siguiente obstaculo. Pero para sorpresa de ellos (menos Amy) era el ejercito de GUN.

-Que no habian acabado con todos los soldados en el primer ataque?- Pregunto Shadow apareciendo a un lado de la rosada.

-No todos. Una gran parte solo quedo muy herida y Darkness los curo para esclavisarlos.- Respondio distraida buscando alguien con la mirada.

-Supongo que es nuestro turno.- Adivino el zorrito tragando pesado.

-Si. Ustedes se encargaran del ejercito mientras yo peleo con Silver. Con suerte lo detendre antes de que pasen por un cuarto de este y todos se detendran.- Completo dando un salto entre los escombros para llegar al suelo con los demas tras ellos.

-No haras esto sola es muy peligroso.- La detuvo agarrando su brazo y viendola con preocupacion en sus ojos.

-Muy bien. Tu encargate de Silver y yo me encargare de Darkness luego.- Le solto una propuesta que sabia que el no aceptaria.

-…-

-Eso pense. Estare bien conozco el punto debil de Silver y ese es que se distrae con facilidad.- Trato de convenserlo safandose de su agarre.

siendo igual de terca.- Se quejo tomandola sorpresivamente de la cintura atrayendola a el y robandole un corto y apasionado beso. -Ten cuidado.- Pidio viendola a los ojos intensamente al separar sus labios de los de ella y dejarla libre.

-Siempre.- Sonrio con un gran sonroje desapareciendo ante sus ojos con un control caos.

Tanto el como los demas corrieron con decisión para pelear contra la ultima oleada de soldados. Rouge atacaba junto a Tails desde el aire mientras Shadow y Knuckles lo hacian en combates de cuerpo a cuerpo que no alcanzaban a durar mucho.

Por su parte Amy habia logrado interceptar a Silver con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza propinado con su piko-piko. Este cayo al suelo con una expresion de dolor y vio sorprendido a su atacante.

-Que demonios crees que haces?- Le cuestiono confundido ante la actitud de su compañera.

-Me he unido al bando correcto.- Simplifico lanzandole varios chaos spear dando en el blanco.

-Ahhh! No soy tu enemigo.- Gruño con cara de dolor tirado en el suelo.

-Entonces unete a nosotros. Derroquemos a Darkness juntos de una vez y por todas.- Propuso con una media sonrisa con su mazo en el aire amenazante.

-Pero tu amas al amo! Es que acaso te lavaron el cerebro?- No comprendia aquella situacion y la frustracion lo comenzaba a dominar.

-Eso no es cierto! El me arrebato lo que sentia por Shadow y lo invirtio a su favor! Me engaño para utilizarme pero eso ya se acabo!- Esos recuerdos la hicieron molestar aun mas y volvio a lanzar otro ataque con su matillo , pero esta vez fallo.

Silver la paralizo y la pego contra la pared , gracias a sus poderes , del edificio en donde se ocultaba su amo. Sus ojos brillaron aun con mas fuerza y la presion causo que la erizo soltara su arma y comenzara a tocer con fuerza.

-Si Shadow va a enfrentarme le dare un verdadero motivo para hacerlo.- Aquella ahora era la voz de Darkness tomando el control absoluto del cuerpo del plateado.

Creo una lanza de energia con su esmeralda y cuando la iba a lanzar para acabar con la vida de Amy un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo hizo caer al suelo inconsiente.

-Rose!-Shadow la agarro justo antes de que cayera al suelo buscando desesperadamente poder volver a llenar sus pulmones.

-Te dije que no necesitaba ayuda.- Hablo con su voz entrecortada parandose y alejandose de este.

-A mi me parecio todo lo contrario.- Se cruzo de brazos y le sonrio de medio lado sin mostrar sus dientes. Ocultando por completo , la rabia que tenia en su interior.

\- Es hora de continuar…

-Esperen!- La aguda voz de Tails los hizo frenar.

-Rouge esta herida no podemos continuar.- Hablo algo alarmado el equidna con la muercielago entre sus brazos.

-Que le ha pasado?- Inquirio preocupada revisandola.

-No es nada. Me rompieron un ala , pero eso significa que no podre pelear.- Rodo sus ojos poniendolo en blanco ante la exageracion del rojizo y se puso depie.

Amy reviso su ala con detenimiento. La apreto con fuerza y la palma de su mano se ilumino , esta la retiro dejando ver aquella extremidad como nueva.

-Oye eso ha dolido!- Chillo con molestia viendola de frente.

-De nada.- Se cruzo de brazos reuniendose con el azabache.

-Como has hecho eso?-Cuestiono incredulo Tails viendo el ala de su amiga.

-He aprendido unos trucos de Darkness todo este tiempo.- Se encogio de hombros como si no fuese la gran cosa.- Ahora necesitamos que se queden vigilando que Silver no reaccione o de lo contrario los soldados volveran a atacar.- Comando con autoridad viendo a los presentes asentir al mismo tiempo.

-Espera. Dijiste que yo seria quien me encargaria de Darkness.- Se interpuso en su camino viendola con desconfianza.

-Asi es y asi sera , pero aun me necesitas para llegar a el.-Informo señalando el gran rascacielos.- Todos los niveles estan llenos de trampas mortales explicitamente diseñadas para acabar contigo. Solo yo se cual de todos los pisos es el correcto.

Resoplo molesto al saber que tendria que continuar esponiendola al peligro. Estaba cansado de aquello , nunca se acostumbraria de la nueva Amy que no necesita ya de su proteccion.

La rosada elevo su esmeralda y este la imito con la suya. Un portal aparecio en medio de ellos y luego de despedirse, saltaron en el, el cual desaparecio al instante.

Cayeron con una rodilla en el suelo en el piso veinte y cuatro. Todo estaba en penumbras pero con suerte la vista de ambos estaba desarrollada para aquellos lugares tan escasos de luz.

-Finalmente nos reunimos , hermano.- Darkness aparecio frente a ellos con aquella sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

-Sera la primera y la ultima. Pagaras por todo lo que has hecho.- Le amenazo posicionandose en forma de combate viendolo con una mirada asesina.

-Eso aun esta por verse.- Los ojos del blanquecino se iluminaron por completo.

 _ **OOOOKKK! Hasta aquí los dejo! xD Nos encontramos a ley de un capitulo para terminar! ;D Espero que les haya gustado! No olviden dejar sus reviews! Nos leeremos pronto! ;D Chao!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ultimo capitulo! :D Jamas pense llegar tan lejos cuando comenze a escribir Nightmare xD Pero aquí estamos! Muchas gracias a todos los que me han: leido , seguido y puesto en sus favoritos! Ahora ya no los incordio mas! Disfruten!**_

 _ **Capitulo V**_

-Ahhhh! Sal ….de….mi…cabe…za!- Chillo arrodillada en el suelo con sus manos en su cabeza y ojos iluminados.- Si me estas…contro…lando no…podras….ven….cer…a Shadow!- Le advirtio con su frente pegada en el piso mientras Shadow intentaba hacerla reaccionar arrodillado frente a ella.

-Tsk! Asi es pero tambien le vencere si te pongo en su contra jajajajajajaja!- La voz de este resono en la cabeza de la rosada.

-No te …lo permitire!- Exclamo iracunda parandose nuevamente con gran dificultad.

-Rose?…-La nombro con preocupacion en su mirada.

-No dejes que te distraiga conmigo…yo…estare…bien…aprovecha que su fuerza estara divi…dida.- Chillo apretando sus dientes volviendo a caer al suelo.

Shadow aparto la vista con su ceño fruncido y se paro justo enfrente de Darkness, quien le sonreia con sinismo.

-He esperando tanto por esto…-comenzo a hablar en tono frio mientras se retiraba su aro derecho.-…alfin acabare contigo.-Completo dejando caer el segundo aro en el suelo.

Un aura dorada lo rodeo y ambos erizos gritaron mientras corrian con grandes ansias de acabar con el otro. Shadow le dio una fuerte patada en el pecho y dio un salto atinandole un puño en su cara antes de que cayera al suelo. Darkness detuvo el siguiente golpe con sus poderes psiquicos y lanzo a Shadow al otro lado del piso, atravesando la pared que daba a la recamara, cayendo sobre la cama destruyendola. Gruño furioso al sentir que era paralizado por el otro mientras se acercaba levitando a su hubicacion.

-Si supieras todas las noches de pasion que compartimos Rose y yo en esta habitacion.- Lo provoco sonriente volviendo a crear una lanza de energia.

-Hacerme molestar no te servira de nada!- Rugio con ira safandose de aquella fuerza justo al tiempo que la lanza impactaba la cama destruyendola aun mas. Las plumas flotaban por el aire y el olor a quemado les advirtio de un pequeño incendio.

-Grrrr…- Darkness lo busco con la mirada localizandolo ,nuevamente en donde la pelea habia comenzado, viendolo con prepotencia.

El blanquecido volvio a atacar con varias lanzas fallandolas todas. Shadow lo agarro del cuello e invoco un chaos punishment que destruyo el suelo bajo ellos y cayeron precipitadamente a lo que parecia ser una sala de conferencia.

-Shadow!- Chillo con preocupacion Amy corriendo con dificultad asomandose en aquel agujero en el suelo y viendo a ambos hermanos muy mal heridos en el suelo.

-Esto termina ahora!- Rugio Darkness elevandose junto con Shadow y creando una gran bola de luz que salia de su pecho dispuesto a acabar con ambos ante la gran explosion que desataria.

Shadow intento forcegear contra la fuerza sin éxito y vio como la luz se volvia mas dificil de soportar obligandolo a cerrar sus ojos. Pero de pronto la luz se apago y volvio a caer al suelo con violencia. Elevo su mirada y vio al erizo blanco arrodillado con el piko-piko de Amy atravesado en su pecho.

-Tsk!

-A…caba…lo!- Grito Amy sintiendo una fuerza mucho mas poderosa comenzar a tomar control de su cuerpo.-No , no , no se esta transportando a un cuerpo.- Susurro aterrada buscando una forma de parar aquello. Pero sabia que la unica forma era acabando con su vida. Miro sobre su hombro los ventanales de aquel rascacielos y supo de inmediato que era lo que tenia que hacer.- _"Perdoname Shadow"_

Shadow asintio , le arranco aquel martillo del pecho y en un rapido movimiento atraveso su cabeza con el mismo manchandose de sangre su rostro.

Los ojos de Darkness se fundieron y aquella sonrisa torcida poco a poco desaparecio hasta que su cuerpo cayo sin vida ante los ojos del azabache.

Sus orejas se encrisparon al escuchar como un cristal se quebraba en el nivel superior, abrio sus ojos con horror al ver el cuerpo de Amy caer al vacio por aquella ventana.-No…

 **-000000000000000000000-**

Silver comenzaba a despertar ante la mirada espectante de aquellos estraños. Se paro con velocidad en posicion de ataque iluminando sus manos para atacarlos.

-Oye tranquilo! No queremos pelear contigo!- Lo detuvo apresurada la femina presente.

-Donde esta Amy?- Pregunto con autoridad viendolos con desconfianza.

-Estan arriba con tu jefe y…- La voz de Tails fue cortada al ver con horror como la erizo rosada caia en picada e impactaba contra el suelo.

-No!- Exclamo alzando vuelo la murcielago seguida por los demas.

Pararon frente al crater que el cuerpo de Amy habia provocado al caer al vacio. Silver se apresuro a revisar sus signos vitales. Sus ojos se abrieron en su totalidad mientras caia de golpe al suelo enfurecido.

-No , no ,no!-Nego frustrado tomando el cuerpo de esta y abrazandolo con fuerza.-No puedes morir!- Le ordeno sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecian ante el dolor que se habia acumulado en su corazon.

Shadow aparecio segundos despues ante aquella escena cayendo arrodillado frente a los con negacion el cuerpo inerte y ensangrentado de su amada y dio un golpe frustrado en el suelo. Apenas y la acababa de recuperar. No era posible que ella ya no estuviera viva , no podia ser cierto que no volveria a escuchar su voz nuevamente , su risa.

-Esto es culpa tuya!- Acuso con ira en sus ojos Silver, al verlo llegar.

-Yo estaba encargandome de Darkness cuando ella hizo eso! Que iba a pensar que se lanzaria por la ventana!- Grito furioso enfrentando al plateado que habia dejado suavemente el cuerpo de la rosada en el suelo.

-Esperen tal vez aun tengamos tiempo de salvarla!- trono sus dedos el zorrito secando un par de lagrimas que habia derramado.

-A que te refieres?-Inquirio el plateado viendolo con molestia sobre su hombro. La mirada de todos se poso sobre este incomodandolo un poco.

-Amy nos dijo que Darkness le habia inyectado energia chaos en sus venas. Significa que ella tiene una coneccion bastante fuerte con las esmeraldas del caos…

-Tal vez podemos utilizarlas para revivirla.-Murmuro Shadow interrumpiendolo y viendo su esmeralda.

-Es cierto!-Acepto Silver con esperanza.

-Pero cuanto tenemos para recolectarlas?- La duda de Knuckles los dejo pensativos.

-No nesecitamos mucho tiempo cariño ya tenemos dos esmeraldas.- Rouge mostro sus esmeraldas.- Y Shadow tiene una.

-Yo tambien tengo una.-Al Tails sacar su esmeralda las demas formaron un circulo alrededor de ella Amy.- Y Amy tiene dos.- Iba a sacar la esmeralda que esta tenia en el pecho pero la mano de Shadow lo detuvo viendolo con molestia.

-Yo me encargo de esto.-Silver asintio recordando que el era quien Amy amaba realmente y se alejo sin protestar.

Retiro aquella esmeralda para que se reuniera con las otras y busco con la mirada aquel martillo que tenia la otra. Recordo que este estaba aun incrustado en la cabeza de su hermano.

-Y Darkness tiene la ultima.- Informo Silver viendo al azabache.

Shadow solo asintio y se transporto apareciendo frente al cadaver de su rival. Saco aquella esmeralda de sus espinas y luego tomo la del piko-piko notando que la que pertenecia a Darkness tenia mucho mas poder y brillo que la otra. Hay fue cuando la reconocio. Era la esmeralda con la que le habia arrebatado los sentimientos a Amy , seguramente estos se habian transformado en energia dandole un poder superior a las otras esmeraldas.

Aparecio abajo con las gemas en sus manos y las guio al circulo que rodeaba a la de puas rosadas. Todos los presentes formaron un circulo y cerraron los ojos concentrandose en las esmeraldas , en lo que deseaban, y poco a poco fueron girando y elevandose junto con el cuerpo de Rose. Todas se iluminaron con fuerza y su energia fue guiada directo a esta cegando a los presentes. Seis de las esmeraldas cayeron al suelo sin energias y opacas, pero aquella que prevalecio, levito sobre el pecho de Amy y dejo salir la poca energia que le quedaba en su corazon ,luego cayo junto a las demas igualmente agotada.

-Rose?- El erizo de mirada carmesi la tomo en brazos apreciando como poco a poco su piel retomaba su color y sus ojos se abrian lentamente.

-Shadow?- Susurro con algo de dificultad viendo aquellas orbes carmin brillando con intensidad.-Shadow!- Dio un salto y lo abrazo de golpe causando una sonrisa de felicidad entre sus amigos y una de alivio en el.

Shadow correspondio su abrazo con fuerza enterrando su rostro en su cuello, ocultando un par de lagrimas de alegria que amenazaban con salir. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la volvio a besar calidamente dejando libre toda la presion que traia en su pecho desde que habia despertado.

-Sabia que me rescatarias.-Sonrio con emocion al liberarse de sus labios. Esa era la Amy que todos recordaban.

-Aun tenemos que terminar lo que dejamos pendiente la otra noche.- Sonrio al susurrarle en su oreja con pervercion causando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Shhh tenemos publico.- Le regaño sin parar de sonreir volteando a ver a los presentes.

Silver la halo con su fuerza telequinetica y la abrazo con alivio.- No vuelvas a asustarme asi.- Le reprocho soltandola y viendola serio a los ojos. Silver desde un principio le habia tomado cariño sin saber el porque , pero siempre la protegia por mas que ella le restregara que era superior y blah blah blah!

-Lo prometo.- Asintio con una sonrisa corriendo a abrazar al resto de los presentes.

-Que estamos celebrando?- Aquella voz divertida paralizo a Tails.

-S…Sonic?- Volteo a ver como su amigo azul electrico los miraba con su tipica sonrisa despreocupada junto con Sally.

-Estas vivo!- Salto sobre este el zorrito, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.- Pero como?Yo…yo mismo enterre sus cuerpos?- Cuestiono entre lagrimas y sorpresa sin soltar a Sonic.

-Si..si me…dejas respirar te explico.- Se quejo riendo parandose alfin junto al zorrito.

-Lo siento…

-Yo puedo explicar eso.- Amy se acerco colocando una manos sobre el hombro de Tails.- Darkness habia atrapado a Sonic y a Sally justo cuando estaban apunto de morir y decidio hacer unos clones de ellos para engañarlos y que perdieran la esperanza mientras los mantenia prisioneros en uno de sus calabozos.- Completo abrazando a Sonic y a Sally.- Me alegra que esten bien.

-Y a nosotros que vuelvas a ser tu otra vez! La Amy de estos ultimos años me tenia los pelos de puntas.-Bromeo Sonic correspondiendo el abrazo al igual que su prometida.

-Y yo que pense que ya no tendria que lidiar contigo.- La voz grave de Shadow los hizo voltear a verlos.

-Tambien me da gusto verte Shad.-Respondio con ironia y una sonrisa al ver al azabache.

Todos rieron hasta que Shadow camino y le extendio su mano para que la estrechara en forma de agradecimiento. Sonic fruncio su ceño al ver la mano de este y la tomo halandolo con fuerza para abrazarlo.

-Hablandate un poco! Estamos en el fin del mundo!-Bromeo el de ojos jade con diversion.

-Grrr…tengo que?-Cuestiono con irritasion mirando a Amy , quien sonreria divertida.

-Sip! Asi que abrazame que esto se esta volviendo incomodo!- Regaño de la misma manera.

Shadow suspiro pesado y lo abrazo de mala gana , abrazo que no duro ni un par de segundos porque ya lo habia empujado lejos de el.

-Aish! Enserio no se porque te enamoraste de esa piedra.- Bufo con falsa molestia al mirar a Amy.

-Jajajaja eso es porque todo su cariño es mio!- La rosada se colgo del cuello de su amado dandole un beso en la mejilla y sacando la lengua a su mejor amigo al tiempo que se halaba uno de sus parpados.

-Muy bien , niños! Ahora que?- Comento el equidna rojo señalando a su alrededor.

Todos callaron unos segundos y observaron el horizonte. Destruccion total por doquier! Ni una pizca de vegetacion y ni un ser vivo por los alrededores.

-Mmm creo que todas las noches que me rompi la cabeza estudiando , no sirvieron para nada.- Se quejo molesto Sonic recibiendo un codazo de la ardilla.-Auh!

-No es momento de bromas! Esto es un caos!-Lo regaño mirandolo con reproche.

-Comenzemos con dejar de pelear.- Sugirio Rouge con una mano en su cadera.

-Supongo que sera divertido comenzar de nuevo.- Suspiro la rosada con mirada soñadora.

-Bueno ya es tiempo de que yo regrese a mi presente!- Los interrumpio Silver parando frente a Amy.

-A que te refieres? -Fruncio su ceño sin comprender.

-Darkness me trajo del futuro. Unos doscientos años en el futuro para ser mas exacto! Asi que ahora que soy libre , debo volver con los mios. Solo espero que no sea un desastre , que lo que ha pasado aquí no cambiara mucho mi mundo.-Suspiro con pesar viendo como el sol se comenzaba a ocultar y el cielo se teñia en tonos naranja.

-Ohhh…-murmuro con tristeza y sus orejas agachadas.

-No te preocupes! Tengo el presentimiento de que no sera la ultima vez que nos veamos.- Le guiño un ojo sacando un par de solar emeralds.- Ya vere si hicieron un buen trabajo reparando este desastre.-Le dio un fuerte abrazo a la rosada y un beso en la frente , escuchando como Shadow gruñia por lo bajo y lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Adios , Silver! Te voy a extrañar.- Agito su mano en señal de despedida al tiempo que sus ojos se humedecian.

-Igual yo! Eso tenlo por seguro!- Se despidio de la misma manera y froto las gemas , creando un portal estrellado.- Cuidala.- Pidio a Shadow antes de saltar al portal y desaparecer. Shadow asintio y abrazo a Amy.

No mas pesadillas ni guerra. Ahora si , es hora de recuperar el tiempo perdido y vivir cada minuto como si no hubiera un mañana.

 _ **No! No lloren! Jaajajja este a sido el final! Espero con ansias saber si les ha gustado! Y ademas! Les tengo una propuesta!**_

 _ **Voten si desean que haga un one-shot de lo que ocurrio luego! Esa si sera la ultima historia que escriba con referencia a esta secuela! Espero sus votos! Nos leeremos pronto! Chao ;D**_


End file.
